


In for a Chip, In for a Broam

by grievingAuthor



Series: Long Live the King: an Elhokar Story [2]
Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Also i stole words directly from the book to keep it authentic but only at the very end, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Elhokar survived, Elhokar calls his son Skychip you can fight me on this, Gen, Give me kaladin dadding gavinor even just the tiniest bit or give me D E A T H, Mid Oathbringer, Oathbringer spoilers, Post Battle for Kholinar, Shadesmar, Shadesmar is a scary place for adults let alone a four to five year old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievingAuthor/pseuds/grievingAuthor
Summary: The Oathgate shook. Elhokar leaned against the wall to keep from falling. Uncle Adolin fell to his knees. Gavinor heard a terrible ripping noise before being blinded by a flash of light. What could possibly be bright enough to blind him, especially when he had his face nearly buried in his father’s chest?His stomach dropped out of his body and he screamed into his father’s shirt as they fell through the air.





	In for a Chip, In for a Broam

**Author's Note:**

> Once again beta'd by the utterly magnificent [Red Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dragonn/pseuds/Red%20Dragon) who has sold their soul to this series just as I have. Appreciate them with me.

_The Oathgate_ **_shook_ ** _. Elhokar leaned against the wall to keep from falling. Uncle Adolin fell to his knees. Gavinor heard a terrible ripping noise before being_ **_blinded_ ** _by a flash of light. What could possibly be bright enough to blind him, especially when he had his face nearly buried in his father’s chest?_

_His stomach dropped out of his body and he screamed into his father’s shirt as they fell through the air._

 

* * *

 

Gavinor did not like this place.

It was dark, and cold, and there were strange people here. Who had ever heard of a woman that was made of blue light? Or people without proper heads? Or—well, actually, he’d seen a few former soldiers with scars kind of like those. The woman didn't seem right in the mind though, and that scared him. And then there were the odd spren out amongst the beads. Everything about this place terrified Gavinor, who clung to his father’s shirt, Elhokar supporting him with one arm.

“Papa, where are we?” he mumbled against his father’s neck, cautiously looking out at the sea of dark beads and the roiling masses therein.

“A special place only certain people get to go, Skychip. This is the home of spren. We have to be careful and do as Brightness Davar and…the captain’s friend say, alright?” the king said softly, carefully stepping from door to roof. They were nearly to the river now, with maybe another two platforms between them and shore.

Gavinor nodded into his father’s neck, trying to ignore his heavy eyelids and keep watching the strange people they were with. One of the headless ones had been called Pattern, but he couldn't really tell which. He thought it might be the one near the lady papa had called Brightness Davar. Watching the shape that took the place of the being’s head was starting to put the little prince to sleep.

“We’ll rest when we reach the river, Highness,” said the tall man to Elhokar’s left. Gavinor peeked around to look at the man. He looked run down, tired in a way Gavinor didn't quite understand.

They reached solid ground mere moments later, Brightness Davar nearly collapsing, she and Uncle Adolin sinking into the beads a little bit. She mumbled something to Uncle Adolin and gave him a smile. Uncle did not seem convinced of whatever she’d said and helped her to shore.

The man—he’d heard his papa call him Captain Kaladin—sat beside them and began digging through his pack. The blue woman came over and kneeled in front of Gavinor and Elhokar.

“Hello, little one. You should get some rest. You’ve been through a lot recently,” she said, a soft smile on her lips. Gavinor stared at her in wonder, then yawned. She laughed, and it sounded like chiming bells. He smiled tiredly at her and cuddled into his father’s side.

“We can’t rest for long, your Highness. We need to find another way back to our world,” the captain said, passing Elhokar a small amount of dried meat. Grateful, he took it and then gave Gavinor a portion, who munched on it tiredly. “They're fighting. We need to help them.”

“Azure,” Uncle Adolin said, “is it safe here, on this land?”

“As safe as anywhere in Shadesmar,” she said tiredly. “The place can be dangerous if you attract the wrong spren, but there isn’t anything we can do about that.”

  
“Then we camp here.”

  
“But—” the captain said.

  
“We camp,” Uncle said. Gentle, but firm. “We can barely stand up straight, bridgeman.”

The captain simply sighed, scrubbing at his face tiredly. Adolin scouted the shore for a short distance before coming back and making everyone follow him to a divot in the ground they could use to make camp.

Elhokar used his cloak to make a blanket for himself and Gavinor, leaning against the slope of the divot and settling the boy on his chest.

“Here,” Kaladin said, passing him his own coat. “That can't be comfortable for either of you. The prince should use this, and you use your own.”

“Ah, thank you captain,” Elhokar said, surprised. Gavinor clambered off his father, settling between him and the captain, and curled up beneath the slightly tattered coat. The captain smiled at him, just a twitch of the lips but still a smile, and sighed.

  
“Sleep well. We’ll be moving again in a few hours,” he said, and started to look around, slowly scanning the dark landscape with tired eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> So I stole the interaction between Azure and Adolin, and Adolin and Kaladin here at the end straight outta the book with only minor alterations. I don't own that bit.
> 
> The comments I got on the last installment, while few in number, warmed my heart. You guys are amazing.
> 
> My crops are watered with kudos. Help me with my farm?


End file.
